Nikhil Banderjee
Nikhil Banderjee, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is Jax's assistant. He is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 1. Appearance Nikhil has brown eyes, short black hair, and tan skin. He wears a brown suit with a black tie and a light pink shirt. Personality Not much is known of Nikhil. However, he is very formal and very attentive. Nikhil is seen to be very proactive in his role as Jax's assistant and pays attention to detail. This is most likely a result of his upbringing in the 19th century. Chapters Bloodbound Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm * Chapter 5: The Summons * Chapter 9: The Slaughter (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: The First (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: The Devastation * Chapter 16: The End Book 3 * Chapter 1: The Hunger (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: The Unchained * Chapter 3: The Mission * Chapter 5: The First * Chapter 8: The Truth Relationships Jax Matsuo Jax is Nikhil's boss. He was hired after Jax became a member of the Council and found his time and resources becoming stretched. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Nikhil. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Nikhil. * Healing Factor: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Nikhil. * Heightened Senses: In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Nikhil. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Nikhil. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly Turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Other Looks Nikhil Full View.PNG|Full View Miscellaneous Trivia * He shares the same name as Nikhil Mantha from the Most Wanted series. * The name Nikhil is of Sanskrit origin and means complete, entire, whole, universal, resilient. ** The surname Banderjee is Indian in origin and means "teacher of Bandyopadhyay". * He was turned by a clanless vampire. They both had been in hiding, living in an abandoned mansion upstate. * His fate depends on whether or not you save him in Book 3, Chapter 8 (saving him is a premium choice, however). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires